Suara Hati Dua Jiwa
by ICE HEARTLESS
Summary: Hasratku, hasratku, hasratku menciummu... Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis-vampir berdiri beberapa meter di depan pemuda itu. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan maju ke arah pemuda itu. Kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam, berdiri sangat dekat dihadapan pemuda itu sembari menatap kedua iris yang sangat dirindukannya. Hasratku, hasratku, hasratku menggigitmu... RnR?


Hallo, minna-san... Hajimemashite, atashi wa ReIchi Kudo desu. I am ICE HEARTLESS bakAuthor Indonesian. Yoroshiku onegai~

Ini adalah sebuah fanfiction yang berisi syair simple yang entah terasa atau tidak _feel_-nya. Dan fanfiction ini juga merupakan sebuah lagu singkat dalam sudut pandang Zero dan Yuuki. Benar-benar bisa dinyanyikan lho~ mau coba?

Hhm... fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah **OST. Vampire Knight** yang berjudul **Still Doll**... Aku sangat menyukai music dan liriknya... selalu saja ter-playlist di otakku, lalu tiba-tiba saja terciptalah lagu aneh dalam bahasa Inggris yang buruk. Ini hanya artiannya saja agar lebih mudah dicerna.

Well, ini adalah fanfic dengan genre Poetry pertamaku. Berharap banyak dari saran kalian semua setelah membacanya.

Main Chara: Zero Kiryuu danKuran Yuuki

Genre: Romance and Poetry

Note: Voice of Heart of Soul (Versi Indonesia)

Well, Don't Like Don't Read

If you like-please to review, and If you don't like-I don't need a flame, I just need a suggestion to make my fic better than before. But if you keep want to flame my fic, it's okay... I'll ignore it :P

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

Disclamer: Hino Matsuri-sensei

**Voice of Heart of Soul(English Ver.)  
**

**Suara Hati Dua Jiwa(Indo Ver.)**

© ICE HEARTLESS

…3…..2…..1…LET'S BEGIN…..

Di Cross Academy, sebuah akademik yang terbagi atas dua kelas, dua jenis penghuni. Ya, Day Class dan Night Class. Day Class adalah sebuah kelas khusus manusia, sementara Night Class merupakan sebuah kelas yang didirikan khusus untuk para makhluk penghisap darah. Para makhluk yang benci akan cahaya mentari, bahkan mereka bisa pingsan jika harus berlama-lama berada di bawah teriknya sang mentari di tengah hari.

Oya... perkenalkan salah seorang penghuni Day Class, namanya Zero Kiryuu dia adalah seorang pemuda pemburu Vampire atau dalam bahasa Inggris berarti _vampire hunter. _Pemuda tampan dangan rambut _sparky pigmen silver_ ini adalah seorang pemegang kedisplinan, dapat dilihat dari _handband_ yang setia berada di lengan atasnya ketika ia tengah bertugas menjaga ketentraman siswa maupun siswi dari Night Class. Maksudnya, bukan berarti para siswa maupun siswi Night Class yang merupakan vampir suka berbuat masalah atau dalam kata lain suka mengganggu penghuni Day Class. Hanya saja Night Class yang dihuni oleh para vampir berkelas, berparas tampan dan cantik ini, identitas mereka yang sebenarnya adalah vampir harus dirahasiakan dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh para penghuni Day Class. Jadi, semua itu menjadi tanggung jawab Zero Kiryuu. Walau sebenarnya pekerjaan ini sangat merepotkan baginya. Bukan karena tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya, tapi karena keributan siswa maupun siswi Day Class yang selalu saja teriak-teriak histeris ketika para penghuni Night Class tengah keluar dari asrama mereka. Meski begitu Zero selalu saja berhasil membuat mereka tenang seketika-lebih tepatnya diam karena takut. Bisa dikatakan semua penghuni Day Class bahkan ketua kelas pun tidak ada yang berani menentangnya.

Warning: jangan baca Scane aneh di bawah ini...

Reichi: Gyaa Zero kakkoi :3 #peluk *dilempar Zero* Whuuaaa kalau Zero mau aku bisa kok ngebantu tugas Zero :3 kan aku juga tahu identitas sebenarnya para penghuni Night Class *pasang tampang innocent*

Zero: Iie... *muka datar* kau sama sekali tidak akan membantu... *evil face*

Reichi: kumohon w *puppy ice(?)*

Zero: bukankah kau hanya akan diam saja dan membiarkan mereka berisik teriak-teriak saat bertemu penghuni Night Class, hahh! *atmospher kegelapan*

Reichi: e-etto... aku emang nggak suka ngomong tapi, aku kan bisa ngebantu men-death glare mereka OwO

Zero: kurasa aku saja sudah cukup... *pasang death glare* lagipula kau bukan siswa Day Class!

Reichi: Yahh... ketahuan _ *pundung

(sudah kubilang abaikan scane di atas)

Oya dulu setahun yang lalu, anggota pemegang kedisplinan ada 2 orang. Satunya lagi adalah Yuuki Cross, anak asuh kepala sekolah Cross. Tapi, ternyata dia adalah seorang vampir darah murni a.k.a _Vampire pureblood_. Dan sekarang ia telah menjadi kepala Night Class menggantikan sang kakak, Kaname Kuran.

Kini pemuda pemburu vampir itu tengah terduduk-terdiam di tempat duduknya di Day Class. Dia terlihat tengah terjebak dalam dilema dengan pikirannya. Kemudian, ia mulai bergerak. Menggerakan kakinya dan berjalan pelan menuju taman akademik.

**Hasratku, hasratku, hasratku denganmu**

**Sayangku, sayangku, sayangku...**

**Vampir darah murni milikku, kau gigit hatiku...**

**Malaikat vampirku**

**Hasratku, hasratku, hasratku menciummu**

**Sayangku, sayangku, sayangku...**

**Malaikat vampirku, kau lenyapkan kegelapanku...**

**Vampir darah murni milikku**

Sementara itu di Night Class. Seorang gadis-vampir tengah terduduk sembari menatap ke luar jendela. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Tanpa diduga, dari balik bingkai jendela yang tengah ditatapnya sedari tadi, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berjalan ke arah taman akademik. Tanpa disadari, ia terbangun dari posisinya, berdiri sembari menatap ke luar jendela intens. Kemudian berlari ke luar pintu kelas mengejar pemuda itu.

**Hasratku, hasratku, hasratku di sisimu**

**Sayangku, sayangku, sayangku...**

**Pemburu vampir milikku, kau tembak hatiku...**

**Ksatria vampirku**

**Hasratku, hasratku, hasratku menggigitmu**

**Sayangku, sayangku, sayangku...**

**Ksatria vampirku, kau bunuh kesakitanku**

**Pemburu vampir milikku**

**Apakah kau mencintaiku, pemburu vampir milikku?**

**Kenapa kau tetap diam-tak menjawab pertanyaanku?**

**Apakah kau tahu?**

**Hasratku memiliki matamu,**

**Hasratku memiliki bibirmu,**

**Hasratku memiliki wajahmu,**

**Hasratku memiliki jiwamu,**

**Hasratku memiliki hatimu**

**Ksatria vampirku...**

Di taman akademik, pemuda itu berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah batang pohon Oak. Ia terdiam-tak bergerak se-sentimeter pun.

**Kau sudah tahu aku benci semua vampir**

**Tapi, itu sangat sulit untuk membencimu, vampir-ku...**

**Sangat sulit untuk melupakan dan sangat sulit untuk membunuh rasa ini**

**Jujur saja...**

**Hasratku memiliki matamu,**

**Hasratku memiliki bibirmu,**

**Hasratku memiliki wajahmu,**

**Hasratku memiliki jiwamu,**

**Hasratku memiliki hatimu**

**Malaikat vampirku...**

**Hasratku, hasratku, hasratku menciummu...**

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis-vampir berdiri beberapa meter di depan pemuda itu. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan maju ke arah pemuda itu. Kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam, berdiri sangat dekat dihadapan pemuda itu sembari menatap kedua iris yang sangat dirindukannya.

**Hasratku, hasratku, hasratku menggigitmu...**

O.W.A.R.I

Yatta, akhirnya aku selesai MPA (Masa pengenalan akademik) a.k.a ospek... nah, karena bosan dan sambil ngelanjutin fic-fic lainnya jadi aku coba buat fanfic Voice of Heart of Soul versi Indonesia xD gimana? Kalian lebih suka yang mana? Mohon tingggalkan komentarnya yaa? Nggak usah sungkan sama BakAuthor yang satu ini :3

Last, special thanks to

Tammy-neechan

Rath-neechan,

Van-kun yang suka Zero juga :3

Dika-oniisama yang katanya males baca yang Engish Version, and

You~

Jaa nee~

signed,

ICE HEARTLESS a.k.a Reichi Kudo


End file.
